Underneath the Trees of Konoha
by ksichicka
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, but what happens after one night of intense dreaming and suggestive comments of a overly excited Itachi NaruSasu hints of ItaDei SakuHina NejiGaa & KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

HIII guysss! wow... who knew i would actually be posting this story.

**Sasuke:** Well, its about damn time

**Me: **Oh HUSH! Its not my fault you couldn't bang Naruto because your sooooooo shy!

**Sasuke: **Hn. *walks away to play xbox*

**Me: **Yeahhhhh. well anyways guys this is my first fanfiction that ive ever thought of putting up on here.

**Sasuke: **If you weren't so damn lazy it would be up here almost a month ago. *pwns ppl at MW2*

**Me: ***Throws shoe at Sasuke* shut up godddamnitt!. anyways. Review plzz. for the sake of me ever trying to write one of these again.

**Warning: **This fiction will contain yaoi which means BoyxBoy smuttt(yay for smut) anyways. If you do not like homosexual relationships or are offended in anyway by them, then do NOT read this fiction. As well, This story will contain obscene language and might offend some people. If you are offended by any foul language of anysort then do not read this fiction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in anyway... and neither does Sasuke.

NOW, ON TO THE FIC ^.^

**_AN:_** Meanings:

'Character is thinking'

_Character is dreaming_

_**Flashback**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Woot Ramen!" Naruto excitedly yelled as the bowl of steaming miso ramen was placed in front of him. He had a grin from ear to ear; eager to devour the noodles he loved to eat everyday.

"Psh. Dobe," Sasuke smirked at his Naruto. Yes, Naruto was _his_….. He just didn't know it yet. See, Sasuke was gay, despite all of his female fans who could care less about what gender he was attracted to. As some might say it, his looks were god-like with his pale complexion, his raven-colored hair, obsidian eyes, and his muscles that were toned to where you could tell he was strong, however he wasn't buff. His body type was perfect, not to thin, and not too large.

Strangely enough, Naruto had the same body type as the Uchiha. He, however, had, despite the whisker marks on his face and the seal on his stomach, flawless tan skin that was the softness of a newborn baby. Naruto was the complete opposite of Sasuke; he had golden blonde hair that brought out his blue eyes which made them look like sapphires.

The Uzumaki glared at the raven-haired boy's smirk and continued consuming his ramen asking for another bowl after he had finished his last. Twenty minutes later, Naruto had eaten ten bowls of his favorite food. "Thanks for the food old man!" the blonde yelled to the owner in the kitchen. Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled at the back of the ramen-loving boy's head as they exited the ramen shop. However, before Sasuke could return his face back to its normal emotionless phase, Naruto turned around and faced him.

"Sasuke! You sho- Why are you smiling at me teme?" Naruto glanced at the said boy with a confused look on his face, "You never smile, even if your happy you still don't smile."

A slight pink blush ran across the pale boy's face as he noticed the emotion on the blonde's face transform from one of confusion, to one of superiority. "N-nothing," Sasuke damned his voice for betraying him as he coughed, "Nothing dobe."

Naruto moved his face towards the raven-haired boy's, making the latter blush even more immensely than he already had. Noticing this, the much energized and flirtatious Naruto smirked even more and continued moving his head closer to Sasuke's so his mouth was only centimeters apart from the pale boy's thin lips.

"Hmmm… Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to want to kiss me? Would you?"

By this, Sasuke was shaking. 'All this dobe has to do is accidently slip, and he'd be kissing me. Why is he doing this to me? Yes I like him, and no he doesn't know and even more….. He's STRAIGHT!'

"No dobe I don't," this time his voice didn't betray him.

Naruto leaned in slightly more creating the space between their lips to only be a centimeter. He could feel his friend's breath mingling with his own for a split second before pulling away and starting to walk down the main street of Konoha.

"Whatever you say teme. As I was saying, you should spend the night at my apartment. I just got the new Tekken 6 and I wanna whoop your ass on it all night long."

"Dobe, you could never beat me and you never will. So get ready to get **your** ass kicked tonight Dobe." Sasuke smirked and the boys continued walking through the ever so busy plaza of Konoha towards the Uchiha mansion, where Itatchi, Sasuke's only family and brother, was currently at.

* * *

Ah. sorry its so short. but this is just the beginning as it should become longer in the future chapters.

Well, Review let me know what you think of it...

Btw guys... I Lost the game...


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: **HI HI! hope you guys liked the beginning even if it was a bit slow. This chapter should be better.

**Sasuke: **Psh, a BIT slow? I didnt even get to kiss Naru. *sadface*

**Me:**OH PLEASE. Just because your not getting laid. doesnt mean i have to rush the story.

**Sasuke: **hn.

**Itachi: **Sasuke you shouldnt be so sad, i mean, just take him for capitve and dominate him.

**Deidara: **Itachi-koi! come dominate me *winks*

**Me: **Oh boy... ermmm.

**Sasuke:**Despite what he says, itachi is a pervert.

**Naruto: ***walks in* hey, who is a pervert?

**Sasuke: **Oohhhh Naruto-kun!*evil laugh*

**Me: **All of this Yaoi-ness... i gotta clean up the nosebleed so go read the fic!

Oh emm geee. so my miniature poodle just had 3 puppies 2 girls and 1 boy just like me and my siblings xD they came out in the same order too! girl boy girl! IMMM EXCITEDDD!

ah... well... heres the warning and other boring non-NaruSasu stuff.

**Warning: **This fiction will contain yaoi which means BoyxBoy smuttt(yay for smut) anyways. If you do not like homosexual relationships or are offended in anyway by them, then do NOT read this fiction. As well, This story will contain obscene language and might offend some people. If you are offended by any foul language of anysort then do not read this fiction.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in anyway... and neither does Sasuke.

**_AN:_** Meanings:

'Character is thinking'

_Character is dreaming_

_**Flashback**_

Now on to the fic ^_^

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Sasuke and Naruto arrived to the enormous Uchiha estate that once had a whole entire clan living upon it. The fox-like boy could see the pained expression on his comrade's face that had constantly appeared every time they had went to the Uchiha mansion.

"Sasuke," the blond boy said and the former's obsidian eyes met sapphire blue ones. "I'm sorry that they died that night. I know it hurts you to walk past the remains of your clan every single day. I just wish I could have done something about it."

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered and glanced to what was previously his favorite aunt's house. "It's not your fault, it was one of the clan member's faults," this time the Uchiha spoke in a louder voice. "There was nothing you could have done as the fire had spread even to our mansion. Thankfully Itachi, you, and I had gone out to get ramen that night…You had forced us, remember?"

Both of the boys could vividly remember that five years ago night, as that was the night that Konoha's streets were not lit by lights, but by a blazing, ferocious fire that had almost wiped out the entire Uchiha clan. Cries of screams could be heard from the whole town as the fire had consumed living, breathing human beings that were disintegrated within a couple of seconds. No one was spared, not even Sasuke's parents.

After a couple of minutes, the two boys finally arrived to the new Uchiha mansion. The previous had been duplicated and the new one was the result.

Naruto and Sasuke had noticed loud Lady Gaga music coming from inside the house, which meant Itatchi was home, which made the two best friends fear for their lives. You see, Itachi looked like an older, taller, more intense version of Sasuke. However, looks can be deceiving. Itatchi is a fun-loving guy who grew up too serious because of their father, and now he's overly excited about anything and **everything**.

Fearful, the two boys went inside the mansion and tried to hurry into Sasuke's room, trying to avoid Itatchi. However, contrary to what they wanted, Itachi heard them and came down.

"SASU! Your home!" Itachi yelled at the top of his lungs as the two boys winced at the sound on the top of the stairs. Out came Itachi from his bedroom two doors down the hall and smiled as he spotted a nervous Naruto. "Oye! Naruto is here eh Sasuke?" Itachi winked, making Sasuke give him a glare. "Eh. Don't give me that look. Just keep it PG-13 in there okay?" He smiled and went back inside his room.

As Sasuke closed the door of his room, the blond boy pulled him back and pushed the raven-haired boy on the bed. Naruto looked livid as he yelled, " Don't tell me you told him!"

"Tell me what and shhhh. If its something you don't want him to know I suggest you not yelling so loud dobe your giving me a headache" the Uchiha rubbed his temples upon his forehead trying to relieve himself of his migraine his best friend was giving him.

"W-well," Naruto looked very timid now as a slight blush ran up his face to his face, " A-About when…I…uh…you know."

Sasuke, fully knowing what Naruto was talking about, smirked and sat up as he said, "No… I…don't"

"A-about wh-when i kissed you... Accidentally of course" Naruto glanced away from Sasuke. However, he noticed a slight blush on the blond's face.

"Calm down dobe. No, i didnt." Sasuke stood up from the bed, " Why are you blushing?" With a smirk, he put his face inches away from the Uzumaki's and continued, "Na-ru-to?" The pale boy got closer and backed away as the said boy did at the ramen shop.

Before Naruto could open his mouth, a yell came from the hallway, "Sasuke!" Itachi popped into the room, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

Naruto inched closer to Sasuke for protection from the overly excited Itachi as he spoke, "Eh? Oh, uh... Im going over to the dobe's house for the night to kick his ass at Tekken 6."

The Sasuke look-alike raised an eyebrow, 'Oh my gawd! This is gonna be interesting.' He spoke out loud, "Ah. Okay then, I'll just call up Deidara to keep me company." Itachi licked his lips subconciously at the thought of Dei being his slave for the night in an empty house then the elder boy left the room.

Naruto gagged as Itachi left the room. "AH! Its scary thinking of your brother and Dei fucking each other." A quick image flashed through his mind as he almost vomited at the mere thought of it.

Sasuke laughed as they left the room and went down the stairs to the front door. Jst as they opened the door, Deidara was driving upp and quietly got out of his electric blue Nissan Altima and ran up to the two boys, only to smother them both in a single hug as he said joyfully, " I missed you two!" He continued, "It seems like every time i'm here, you guys arent. Why is that?"

"..An't...re..th...et...o!(1)" Naruto barely choked out.

"Oh. Sorry," the long-haired blonde let go. "So Sasuke, where are you and your lover off to tonight," there was a hint in his voice that suggested they were going to fuck.

The young Uchiha boy's face instantly went from pale white, to a tomato red. "He's not my lover! We're just friends. Just because I'm gay, doesnt mean that I like every guy that i see. You and my brother should both know that. Besides, hes not even gay or at least bi. Right Naruto?"

The question broke the blond boy out of his daze. "Y-yeah. I'm straight as a light pole," he gave a forced smile. 'At least i think so anyways'

Deidara knew it was a forced smile that Naruto gave and smirked. He knew what Naruto was thinking. "Ah. Well, fine then. Where are you two headed?"

"Sasuke is spending the night at my house. We're gonna play Tekken 6 on my Xbox all night" Naruto smiled. "He's gonna get his ass kicked **bad**."

The said Uchiha glared at the blonde. "Dobe, **your** the one who's gonna get their ass kicked."

Before the Uzumaki could speak, Deidara quickly smirked, "Well, you two lovebirds have fun. I'm off to rescue Itachi from the pain of being alone... and horny."

With that said, the two boys were off to Naruto's house... and Deidara was off to Itachi's room to become his slave for the night.

* * *

1. It means "cant breathe let go" he was being suffocated!

Well, Sasuke is tied up right now... so Review and i shall set him free

MWUHAHAHAHAAHAHA *Evil Pose*


	3. Chapter 3

_**AHHHHH sorry guysss... my computer has been really messed up so i couldnt post anythinggg T.T**_

**_This is going to be a short chapter, but i promisee there's gonna be more._**

**_there's no smutttt or anythingggg right nowww... next chapterrr i promiseeeeeee_**

**_anyways... i thinkkkk you wanna keep readingg huh?_**

**_welllll anywayss..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own Naruto or anyyy of the characters.. yadda yaaadda yadda...

just readddd... and review, pleaseee because it really makes me eager to write moree.

__

_**Chapter 3**_

The two boys walked slowly underneath the dark night sky that was lit by fluorescent stars. Neither had said a word to the other since they had left the Uchiha mansion; they were both consumed in their own thoughts.

Twenty minutes had passed, and neither of the best friends had said a single word. Once again, Naruto and Sasuke had entered the Konoha plaza still filled with people laughing, dancing, and enjoying the night's entertainment. Scents of food could be smelled in the air, which made the young Uzumaki's stomach growl.

Sasuke, who came back from his thoughts, looked at the blonde, "Eh. Dobe?"

Naruto looked up and grinned sheepishly as he laughed, "I guess I'm hungry. Teme! LET'S EAT!" He changed his expression from one of amusement, to the puppy face, "Pleeeaaaseeee?"

The young Uchiha boy looked at his friend who had put on the "puppy dog" face. Naruto's eyes twinkled under the starlit sky as Sasuke let out a small sigh.

"I guess Dobe. Just don't waste all of my money." Sasuke let out a whisper, "Not like you could."

The two boys walked into the Ichiraku ramen shop; where the owner, who heard Naruto's voice outside, had two giant hot steaming bowls of Miso ramen waiting for each boy on the counter.

"Thank you old man," Naruto shouted to the kitchen as he jumped and sat onto a bar stool that had ramen in front of it. The blonde boy grabbed his chopsticks as he yelled out, "Itadakimasu!"

By the time Sasuke had gotten to his barstool, the fox-like boy had already finished his first bowl and was asking for another. 'Psh. The dobe is going to have the hiccups and die if he keeps on eating ramen for every meal like that.' The Uchiha started grinning as he began to eat his ramen. 'Hmmm….. needs tomatoes'

When the two boys were finally finished eating, with Naruto eating a total of ten bowls and Sasuke eating only two, they headed to the Uzumaki's apartment.

As they entered the apartment, Naruto shouted, "Call dibs on the shower first!"

Sasuke gave his friend his infamous Uchiha death glare and thought 'Ah. The stupid dobe, I needed a shower'

The raven haired boy was in his thoughts for a couple of minutes until he decided to enter the room to set up the game real quick. However, just as he powered up the game, out came the blonde haired Uzumaki from the bathroom naked, drying his hair and leaving himself exposed to the gaze of his friend and secret admirer.

Both Sasuke and Naruto blushed just about as red as they could get, and quickly Naruto covered himself with his towel.

"WHAT THE FUCK TEME!" the embarrassed blonde boy shouted so loud his neighbors could hear.

"You should have known I was going to be in here dobe! Go get dressed and stop standing there in your naked glory, because with those two inches you have nothing to be prideful about." Sasuke joked and got up to get into the shower, hoping Naruto didn't see his little "problem" from the incident.

'Fuck!' Sasuke thought as he got in the shower and started lathering his pale muscular body. He continued thinking 'Why does he do this to me? He's my best friend.' He looked down and decided it was best to take care of his hard-on with a cold shower. The Uchiha sighed as his problem was now gone, but the desire for his best friend was still there.

Sasuke got out of the shower and got dressed in his pajama pants that had the Uchiha clan symbol all over them, and decided to go shirtless tonight.

He walked into the room where Naruto was playing with his orange cat named Kyuubi. Naruto, however, did not notice that he had walked in and jumped up when Sasuke spoke, scaring the cat. "So, Dobe, you ready to get your ass kicked at this game?"

* * *

Toldd you itss really shorrt... well... REVIEWWW... please?


End file.
